The purpose of the Molecular Biology and Analytical Core (Core B) is to centralize molecular analysis, cloning, laser capture microdissection, radioimmunoassays (RIA), enzyme activity assays, and analytical chemistry. Analytical chemistry, radioimmunoassay, enzyme immunosorbent assays, real time RT-PCR and cloning of siRNAs into shuttle vectors are of fundamental importance for state-of-the-art hypertension and renal research. Core B will perform a number of labor-intensive and time-consuming analyses that will relieve investigators from having to conduct these assays themselves and thereby allow them more time to pursue their scientific efforts. The molecular biology aspect of the core will aid investigators by cloning, performing laser capture microdissection, real time RT-PCR and genotyping knockout animals. The analytical aspect of the core will use RIA to measure cAMP and cGMP, and will also determine Ang I as an index of renin activity and/or concentration. Enzyme activity assays will also be performed for phosphodiesterase activity, phosphatidylinositol 3 kinase (PIS kinase) activity, and Akt activity. Analytical chemistry will be performed to determine calcium and sodium concentrations. Centralizing of analytical and molecular studies in Core B will ensure cost efficiency in terms of labor and laboratory facilities/equipment by eliminating duplication of effort by individual investigators. It will also help integrate projects by providing consistent and reliable assays which promote both quality and productivity for participating projects.